Savage Bloody Spider
History Bloody Spider is an android created in 2211 to time travel and potentially kill other people. Once he sees moves,he can mimic them. He can mimic some powers,but not all of them. He is made out of Carbonaium and Unstable Molecules,with a Vibranium exoskeleton. The webbing backpack is made out of Adamantium and his webshooters are too. He has more features. He can change his appearance to be completely different. He has nano-bots inside him,and can grow extra appendages and such. He has a lot of powers not discussed,and he is unhackable and such. He lives in the future pizzeria. Equipment Utility Belt: Upon first entering the pizzera, Ben created a utility belt that held extra clips of webbing, Spider-Tracers, and his Spider-Signal. Recently, he upgraded his utility belt to hold cartridges of different types of webbing, freeze capsules, new Spider-Tracers as well as a newly upgraded Spider-Signal that has a UV light setting for forensic analysis. Electro-Mechanical Tail: He has a tail that was added when he was upgraded. His creator equipped it with a poisonous barb with venom installed or a form of hypnogen, electrical blasts (he could also channel electricity through it to shock anyone who tried to grab him by the tail or short-circuit electrical equipment), laser blasts, acid blasts, and mace gas. Solenoids contract the cables and manipulate the tail, allowing it to whip at speeds of over 150 feet per second. The tail was also armored, and was tipped with a spike, making it deadly in combat. He had mastered the use of his tail to the point that he could use it as both a bludgeon, projectile launcher, or as a fifth limb (he had also upgraded its flexibility several times, making it much more efficient in combat) By coiling his tail behind him and using it as a spring, the Bloody Spider could propel himself over thirty feet into the air. Hairy Mechanical Spider-Arms: Each arm, approximately 7 inches in diameter, terminates in 4 single-jointed pincers.The pincers are able to rotate in relation to the arm for 360 degrees, in a screwdriver-like twisting motion. Each arm segment contains four high-efficiency electric motors equipped with a clutched, helical-gear train, independently mounted on frictionless gimbals and housed in four thin, overlapping layers of vibranium-niobium steel. The vibranium-steel alloy is light, has high-tensile strength, a high melting point, and high thin-wall rigidity. The motors get their power from a small nuclear-powered thermo-electric generator, which can provide several hundred watts per hour for up to ten years before needing to replace its U-239 core. The arms have been modified since the time of the original accident to include high-efficiency battery packs (enabling movement when cut off from the central power source) and individual micro-circuit control modules (enabling each arm to perform certain pre-programmed actions when Bloody Spider shuts down). In the event that Savage Spider, the control module of each arm has enough pre-programmed conditional responses in its memory chip to enable it to perform a relatively complex sequence of actions, such as saving his life. The trauma of his arm or arms being separated from the harness causes a period of disorientation in which his arms flail about uncontrollably until the pre-programming takes over. The arms are hairy,capable of sensing things before they come,as a sort of Spider-Sense. Technical Control over Arms: Bloody Spider can control the actions of his artificial arms technically, even when they have been severed from his body and are separated from him by vast distances (a distance of 900 miles has been recorded). Telescoping: Each arm is approximately nine feet long at full contraction, but can extend to a maximum of 32 feet in length. Superhuman Striking Force: Each arm is capable of moving at a speed of ninety feet per second and strike with the force of a jackhammer. Each arm can lift about 500 tons. High-Wind Generation: The arms can generate 50 mile per hour winds if spun like a giant fan Wall-Climbing and Traveling: By combining the intrinsic strength of both his tentacles and the pincers, Savage Spider can scale stone, brick, or concrete walls by rending "handholds" in the surface of the wall. Blood Spider is able to use his arms for traversing horizontal distances as well. At full extension, he can travel high above the ground as if on stilts, either using two arms, or for maximum speed (approximately 50 miles per hour), six arms. He has micro suction cups on his hands,which he can use to help climb up walls. Sensation Feeling: Although there are no nerve endings throughout the length of his artificial arms, Octopus can "feel" basic sensations with them. As a result of the mutagenic changes from exposure to radiation during the accident, electrical connections have been made from his chest harness to his spine. Thus, Doctor Octopus can mentally perceive "tactile" sensations by feeling the amount of electrical resistance that the pincer's electric motors feel when the pincers grasp an object. Blood Spider's suit: Enhanced Lenses: Holographic Visor: Designed to see through holograms and illusions.5 "Pink Hippo" App: After spraying Ethan with a radioactive Oz infused solution, Bloody Spider turns his lenses on, revealing a special substance in Ethan's body which acts as a "queen bee", telling when to transform into Darkstorm what to do. After connecting it to his suit, he uses a smartphone to send it special orders, changing Ethan's form against his will.6 Electro-Proof: His suit is Electric-Proof,and he can not get electrucuted. Built-in Web-Shooters: The web-shooters are heavily modified gauntlets, which Savage Spider uses to fire larger amounts of webbing than his normal ones. He connects the tubing to it,with his Adamantium Webbingpack. Enhanced Durability: His creator claims to have built this suit to be durable enough to withstand the Juggernaut's brute force, it has also been shown to withstand a serious blow from even Thor. Though the suit has been slightly damaged by both opponents.89 Utility Belt: This suit also comes with a utility belt that contains cartridges of different types of webbing, spider-tracers, and ice-spiders.7 Vibro-Shock Gauntlets: '''Savage Spider has two vibro-shock units that, when activated by a computer command in his head, can project a concentrated blast of air that has been vibrated at an intense frequency. This allows the Bloody Spider to both effectively throw long range vibrational punches, as well as vibrating the structure of something in order to weaken or destroy it. Holding the thumb triggers down for an extended period of time increases the intensity, speed, and even spread of the air blasts. The vibro-shock units were created to open safes by "shaking" them open silently and quickly. Bloody Spider also has a vibrational shield that deflects blows to him & allows him to slip from many a grasp. The feedback from the Vibro-Shock gauntlets is extremely intense. Only he can handle them. The vibro-shock units can add power to his punch via a trip-hammer vibration shock, making his blows a dozen times more potent than normal. '''Adamantium Webbing Pack: He has an adamantium webpack on his back,which when activated,shoot large wad of strong webbing at the person,which on impact traps,and ensnares the person. The webbing is strong and they can not be cutted. They are made from a special formula which only he and his creator know. The webpack has different settings and have different webbing. The backpack also has tubing that attaches to the webshooters on his wrist which shoot are better for quick webbing. Automatic Camera Lenses: '''In his lenses are HD high quality pictures,which he uploads to his head and chooses to remember and mimic it. He also takes pictures and uploads it to his creator. '''Specialized Boomerangs: One of Bloody Spider's weapons are the boomerangs, which he wears on his uniform. There are seven boomerangs attached in hidden sight, each of which is rigged with special gimmicks. Shatterangs - These detonate with a force equivalent to twenty hand grenades. Gasarangs - These release highly concentrated tear gas upon impact. Razorangs - These razor-edged boomerangs are capable of slicing through steel. Screamerangs - These generate high-intensity sonic waves as they fly through the air. Bladarangs - These whirling boomerangs cut like buzz-saw blades. Gravityrangs - These create a local gravity field around their target. Reflexerangs - These are solid-weighted boomerangs Powers :* Superhuman Strength: When he was built,he was built to match the strength of the Thing when mad. He could lift somewhere around 30,000. He's classified as a class 200 or 300. :*:* Superhuman Durability: Bloody Spider's carbonaium armor is highly resistant to physical injury, capable of withstanding assault from high-caliber bullets as well as attacks from super powered individuals. His vibranium insides are shieled,with his real inner insides are made out of Reverbium. He could resist about 10 hours consistenly getting hit by the Red Hulk,Thing,and the Rhino. :*:** Superhuman Reflexes: Blood Spider reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of Spider-Protector's. :*:** Superhuman Stamina: Due to being a android,he can't get tired,so he can fight forever if he chooses to. :*:** Accelerated Decoy: Allows Savage Spider to move so fast that he can leave behind a body double for enemies to attack. :*:** Enhanced Resilience: When he was built,he was went through the world's most painful and destructive test ever. He only had a scratch on his head and leg. :** Accelerated Vision: Bloody Spider's visual acuity is considerably beyond that of a normal android built around his era. Bloody Spider can see objects at much greater distances, with perfect clarity, relative to an ordinary human. Savage Spider possesses this same level of clarity at night, enabling him to see in complete darkness. It is possible that he is able to see into the infra-red end of the electromagnetic spectrum, enabling him to see a person's body heat. the flicker-fusion horizon(the speed at which some objects appear as a blur) in his eyes is superior to other people. What appears as a blur to most people, he can see perfectly. It also acts as a type of early warning, not the degree of a spider-sense but he is able to see attacks coming from far away. :** Superhuman Agility: Spider-Man's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Man is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines. :** Superhuman Equilibrium: Bloody Spider possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. He has developed a unique fighting style that made full use of his agility, strength, and equilibrium. :** Stretching and deforming: Although it's wide known that the Symbiote can stretch and deform itself, recently it was able to perform this ability during bonded with a human host. :** Genetic Memory: Savage Spider can learn anyone's memory and thoughts by simply touching them. He stores them in a big document inside his head. :** Insulated Weather Adaptation: Bloody Spider's body is highly resistant to certain elemental extremes, particularly cold, to the extent that he can sleep without anything in subarctic conditions with no apparent injury. :** Power Mimicry/Absorption: The android can steal the powers and abilities of other beings. It has been recently discovered, that the symbiote can recall and mimic the powers and abilities of previous hosts. :** Shapeshifting: Savage Spider can mimic clothing, and completely change its appearance and stature. :** Adamantium Stingers: When he was built,he had adamantium talons installed in his forearms. He can retract them anytime he wants to. They can cut through pratically anything. He used this ability to cut through people chests and cut their heart,slicing their heart in half,killing them. :** Talons: His creator had added large retractable sharp talons on his hands and feet, which he uses in combat against his enemies. The talons can also be used to inject nano-spiders-tracers with GPS and listening device. They can explode causing great pain and paralysis. :** Tracking Lenses: He has lenses,that have a HUD and a tracking device,and plenty more,just like Jarvis. Weaknesses Category:Robots/Androids Category:Fan Characters